


Home

by Queerwriter



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, misty and Cordelia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerwriter/pseuds/Queerwriter
Summary: My interpretation of what happened after the season ending of apocalypse





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Oh I’ve missed you so much” misty breathed into Cordelias hair, hugging her as close as humanly possible as she feels Mallory smiling at them from the top of the stairs. She mentally reminds herself to find the younger witch later to ask how in the world she got misty back from hell.

At this point she doesn’t even care, she’s just happy to be back in cordelia’s arms, allowing herself to melt into their embrace. Briefly somewhere at the back of her mind she noticed her neck starting to feel tingly, like someone was watching them, but as she pulled away from their embrace Cordelia placed her forehead against hers and any other thoughts that were in her mind are instant washed away by cordelia smelling of flowers and cinnamon. The older witch still sobbing softly as her hands travelled up and down misty’s arms, as if she still couldn’t believe the girl was here.

She was muttering something under her breath that even misty, who was standing so close to her, had to strain her ears to hear. “-sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry misty” she kept murmuring, her voice cracking every so often as misty’s eyebrows crinkled.

What was she sorry for? She was here and so was misty, they were safe again and that was all misty needed. She leaned closer, reconnecting their foreheads again and brushing her nose against the older woman’s, whispering brokenly. “What are you sorry for miss Cordelia?” Cordelia closed her eyes, as if she was trying to absorb misty’s voice and play it on repeat forever, god she’d missed the blondes accent, the soft lilt that used to float around the greenhouse humming fleetwood mac.

“I’m so sorry I left you down there, I tried-God misty I tried so hard to bring you back but every time I came down there Papa would bring me back without you and-“ she breathed in deeply, “and it broke me to leave you all alone in hell” 

she whispered this with comically wide eyes, leaning back to look at the blonde as if she’d only just admitted this to herself. Only just realised the pain and heartbreak she went through while misty was in hell, the only thing keeping her together being the knowledge that she was now the face of the coven and had to remain strong. She never even noticed how strongly she’d been affected by mistys death, so much more than the other girls they’d lost.

Before misty could respond Cordelia had closed the short distance between them and was kissing her softly. Misty freezing for a moment before leaning closer and bringing Cordelia flush against her as she smiled gently, expecting this and wishing they’d done it so much sooner. All those years ago, all those just there touches in the greenhouse and soft blushing glances those 5 long years ago.

Misty had made a promise to herself that if she ever got out of hell she’d tell Miss Cordelia how she felt, how whenever she was around misty felt tingly and happy and like she couldn’t stop smiling. How when Cordelia grinned at her somehow her eyes always fell on her lips, soft and pink and inviting. And standing here, her arms pulling cordelia’s waist closer as she brushes her lips against the older woman’s again and again and _again_ , she momentarily wonders if she’s in heaven.

She briefly realises that this is the first time she’s ever seen cordelia’s true eye colour as she pulls back, beautiful and big and chocolate brown, but that thought is cut short as she’s pulled back into the taller girls arms.

They stay like that for another few minutes before Cordelia pulls back, still holding tightly onto her arm as if misty will disappear if she lets go. “Are you hungry? Or tired o-or do you want to get a shower and go to your room? I don’t know what this must be like adjusting after so long away I-“ Cordelia blushes as the blonde witch grins at her, misty’s never seen her stutter before.

“Damn I never thought I’d see the day the supreme rambled” Both girls snap their heads to where Queenie is smirking at them, an entire class of younger witches who have stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold, staring at their supreme and the crazy haired witch with fascination.

Cordelia straightens her back, and misty has to give her credit for ignoring her bright red face as she playfully glares at Queenie and changes her demeanour back to teacher. “Sorry for disturbing your lesson girls, this is misty ~~gay~~  day, she is an old,,,friend” a few girls snigger at this, but wave at misty with friendly faces.

“You will treat her with the same respect you treat your teachers, I’m going to get her settled in”

She gives misty a minute to hug Queenie, gripping the witch tighter when she moves but letting go with a sheepish smile when she mutters that she isn’t going anywhere. They move into cordelia’s office, misty looking around curiously as they sit down on the small couch. She briefly notices one of her old shawls on the back of the office chair, smiling tenderly as Cordelia blushes and moves it out of sight, sitting down beside her and gripping her hand tightly. “,,I don’t even know where to begin”

 

Misty leans in to place a soft sweet kiss on her lips, allowing Cordelia to melt into her and smile into the kiss, parting slowly.

“I missed you so much Miss Cordelia, I don’t think I want us to talk about everything that happened, I’m not...ready to talk about it yet. I’m just s-so glad to see you” misty has a watery grin on her face, leaning into cordelia’s touch as the older witch strokes her face softly. “We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to, let’s go upstairs an-and play some Fleetwood Mac and have a shower and a nap” misty breathed out, “gosh that sounds like heaven Miss Cordelia”

Cordelia cleared up the paper work on her desk before grabbing mistys hand and slowly pulling the blonde up the stairs, walking slowly as to allow misty to take her time looking around to notice the changes in the academy. “We’ve gained a lot more girls since you were last here” she said, grinning at the swamp witches surprised face as they walked to what used to be Fiona’s room. She opened the door to the sound of fleetwood already playing, misty shocked when Cordelia mutters something under her breath before opening it wider so misty can see the room.

She sees candles and soft blankets and books everywhere, nothing like Fiona’s room was before Cordelia was the supreme, the last time she was here the room was grey and cold and filled with darkness. But now it seems Cordelia has brought a happiness to the space, misty noticing another of her shawls thrown on the floor where a young girl is playing with a children’s book. She looks about 3, a long blonde braid falling down her back and misty gasps at the resemblance she holds to Cordelia, “Miss Cordelia, is this? Is she?” Cordelia seems to already know where she’s headed with this because she shakes her head quickly, “this is lily, she’s our youngest child at the academy, her parents dropped her here when she was just two because she’d started making her toy broom levitate, no she is not my child but that is a question I get asked quite a lot surprisingly” she mutters something misty doesn’t understand about someone called Harry Potter, and misty briefly contemplates asking what some boy has to do with it.

But before she can say anything Cordelia has crossed the room and swiped the young child off the floor where she was quietly reading and into her arms, tickling her softly making the young girl laugh and pull softly at her hair. Misty almost swoons at the sight. “Delia! Delia!” She giggles happily, not noticing misty until Cordelia smiles at the blonde. The child’s laughter dying down slowly as she hides in cordelia’s neck, murmuring something about a new person. “Lily, this is an old friend of mine, misty day. Those are her vinyls that I’ve told you to stay away from several times” she squeezes the girl as she says this, making her giggle and slowly look at misty with bright blue eyes. “‘ose your vinyles miss?” The child asks quietly, bringing a hand up to grab some of misty’s hair as the girl steps closer, beaming at the child, “yes, they’re very precious to me, have you been taking care of them for me?” At her words lily grows very solemn and nods seriously, “miss ‘delia helps me wipe them, ‘says we where takin care of them for ‘omeone” Misty smiles softly at Cordelia before turning her attention back to the child, “well thank you very much for taking good care of them, they sound like they’re still in perfect condition so you must have done a brilliant job! It is very hard to take care of vinyls”

This makes lily grin at misty, turning back to cordelia and tapping her shoulder as an indicator she wants to get down before grabbing misty’s hand and pulling her over to the record player where all her old vinyls are. They sit and look through them all as lily tells misty her favourite songs, cordelia leaning against the bed and trying not to cry at the picture in front of her. Misty and lily sitting cross legged on the floor as they look through vinyls, she honestly never wants to look away from this moment, misty with kids is one of the most precious things she’s ever seen.

After about ten minutes misty yawns loudly, causing lily to yawn as well, the small child turning to cordelia and opening her arms in the child language of wanting to be carried. She shyly says goodnight to misty as Cordelia winks at the blonde before carrying the small child to her room, placing her in the bed before kissing her forehead and whispering goodnight. She does the same to all the younger girls, switching off the lights and quietly padding back to her room.

When she gets back misty is sitting on her bed tapping her feet on the floor awkwardly looking around, cordelia smiling at the girl before pushing her into the bathroom to get a shower and giving her a spare pair of pyjamas, kissing her lightly. She grabs some paper work as misty takes a long shower, the blonde coming out looking more relaxed before standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. “Is it okay if I? Do you want me to go? I mean” misty blushes, cordelia smiling and rolling her eyes before gesturing to the space in the bed next to her. “I don’t know about you but I don’t want you out of my sight, would you mind staying in here with me?”

Misty grins softly at her before climbing into the space next to her and cuddling into her side. Cordelia shuffling into a more comfortable position so misty is spooning her tenderly, both women sighing as they drifted off comfortably for the first time in 5 years. “Misty?” Cordelia whispered sleepily, reviving only a tired hmm in return. “I love you” the younger witch kisses her forehead tiredly, “I love you too Miss Cordelia, I always have”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just all fluff and I’m not adding any angst because I’m not about that shit, enjoy and comment if you want me to continue!

Cordelia wakes up the next day better rested than she has been in years. Though misty kept stirring in the night, her brain still filled with images of hell and her body not quite used to the rest she was getting, cordelia was more than happy to coax the girl out of her terror. Providing space when needed and cuddles when the swamp witch woke gasping that she couldn’t go through that again, she _wouldn’t_ go through that again. 

Cordelia promised herself she’d give misty the life she deserves.

 

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun was just rising, the clock reading 6:00am. The swamp witch had her head on cordelia’s chest, hair thrown out across a pillow and their legs tangled together. She contemplates asking Zoe to cover her 9:00am class so she could stay in bed with misty for a few more hours.

After a moments thought she slowly untangles herself from the sleeping girl and pads down the hall to her council members room, not surprised to find her already awake and dressed. It was quite common for the academy teachers to be downstairs by 6:30 to make breakfast and keep an eye on the younger students. “Goodmorning Cordelia” she whispers, both teachers afraid of waking up any of the other students as they talk quietly, the older witch closer the door quietly behind her.

“Morning Zoe” she smiles, wringing her hands together nervously. She doesn’t want the younger witch to feel she’s loosening her grip on her duties as supreme, she just needs some time alone with misty. She feels like she doesn’t want to leave misty alone, fearing the girl will disappear if she looks away. “I was wondering if you could possibly get someone to cover my classes today so I can get misty settled into the academy again”

Zoe takes a moment to reply, a small smirk appearing on her face. The expression makes the older witch blush. “Of course Cordelia, I’ve been telling you to take a day off for about 2 years” the last part is spoken as a soft scold, the impact of her words making Cordelia open her mouth to argue that _yes_ _okay_ , _she_ _could_ _use_ _a_ _break_ _but_ _she’s_ _at_ _least_ _taken_ _one_ _day_ _off_ _in_ _the_ _last_ _two_ -

Zoe is left smirking as no noise comes out of her mouth.

 

“I never had a reason to take a day off” she replies, a bit embarrassed at her lack of self care. Though she did grow up under Fiona, her job was always to take care of her mother and her girls, but never herself.

Zoe smiled at her, leaning over to squeeze her arm. “I’m glad you have a reason to now”

 

Before Cordelia could respond their hushed conversation was broken by the creek of a door opening, both girls wandering into the hall to make sure it wasn’t a student but surprised to see a half asleep wild eyed misty standing in the door of cordelia’s room. Some of her pyjama buttons undone causing half the shirt to have slid down the side of her arm, showing off more skin than the witch would probably care to show if she didn’t look so panicked. Cordelia tried not to stare, blushing as she searched the girls panicked face. 

“Are you alright?” Cordelia softly reached out to grab the girls hand as she breathes out deeply. The troubled look in her eyes disappearing when she see’s Cordelia.

“You-you weren’t there when I woke up an-“ she closes her eyes slowly, sleep already coming back to her now she knows the older witch is okay.

 

“I got worried Miss Cordelia, please don’t do that again” by this point her voice is quiet and slurring and Cordelia is already leading her back to bed, grinning at Zoe as the girl winked before turning back towards her room.

“I’m sorry, I was just clearing my schedule so we could stay in bed” she whispers into misty’s ear, pushing her lightly back into the bed and climbing in after her.

“Good, I don’t wanna leave this room for a while” misty’s muffled voice coming form under a pillow, making Cordelia smile as she spoons the smaller witch, playing with her long hair and humming while the girl drifts back to sleep.

 

Cordelia thinks they sleep until 10, only being woken by tiny hands poking her in the side and shouting coming from the hall. She opens her eyes slowly, groaning at the bright light coming from the windows and turning to face what woke her up.

“Lily, darling, what’s wrong?” She yawns, cupping the young girls face as she tries to wake herself up. Sleeping in is very dangerous in this house, something always manages to go wrong when she takes days off. She’s surprised when Mallory comes barging into the room, both her and Cordelia blushing at the sight of the blonde and misty in bed together. Thank god misty is a heavy sleeper, cordelia smiles awkwardly at mallory as the witch crosses the room to pick up the child. “I’m so sorry cordelia she kept running around looking for you”

“It’s okay Mallory, she usually has breakfast with me and helps me with my classes on Fridays” lily nods aggressively, the small child wriggling out of mallory’s grasp an onto the floor, jumping onto the bed with Cordelia as soon as she’s free. Mallory smiles at the picture of them all, cordelia shushing lily and gesturing to the still asleep swamp witch.

 

“I’ll bring her down in a moment” Mallory doesn’t know if she’s talking about lily or misty, but she smiles at her supreme and takes that as her cue to leave, closing the door softly behind her.

“Can you go collect your toys from the corner while I wake misty up?” The girl nods before slipping off the bed and sliding onto the floor.

Cordelia smiling at her before turning towards the sleeping blonde in her bed. She brushed her fingers through the girls hair, kissing her forehead and running her palms down misty’s side, grinning when big blue eyes fluttered open to look at her. “Good morning Miss Cordelia”

“Good morning misty” they spoke in hushed voices, both of them smiling softly to each other before Cordelia leans over to place a lingering kiss on mistys lips. She still can’t believe this is real, that she’s here with misty again, that the girl is solid and soft under her and running her fingers through cordelia’s hair and-.

A small teddy is thrown at her head.

She sighs, leaning back and turning to raise her eyebrows at the small giggling child.

 

“What did I tell you about throwing things?”

Lily has the good grace to look sorry, grinning at the two women before padding over to the bed and jumping between them. “Can we please go get breakfast now?”

 

As they head downstairs misty stays close to her, still processing the amount of people who now live in the house that used to house only 8 of them. She wraps her shawl around herself and grips cordelia’s arm, the supreme talking softly to her.

“It’s a lot to take in isn’t it? Don’t worry” she winks at the blonde, “no one is allowed in the greenhouse except me and you”

Lily also takes it upon herself to grip misty’s other hand and babble nonsense to the girl, sensing misty’s fear at being a stranger in a place that she once knew so well. Cordelia almost swoons at the sight of lily dragging misty towards the kitchen ranting about the teddy she has gripped in her other hand.

 

They sit at the teachers table with Zoe and Queenie, several other people misty doesn’t know the names of sitting around them. Lily hops onto cordelia’s lap, the woman helping the small child pour her cereal as Mallory passes her a cup of coffee. Misty watches Cordelia entertain lily by making her coffee stir itself and pouring the cereal without touching it, she must look smitten because the taller woman turns to her, a smile already on her face as she sees misty watching them.

“What are you looking at?” Cordelia says as misty blushes, her eyes melting as she looks between the supreme and the small girl who is trying to shove as much cereal as she can into her mouth.

“You just, make a great mom, Miss Cordelia” cordelia goes to say something, but stops to smile at something behind misty. The girl turning round to see what she’s looking at and grinning as Zoe’s standing behind her holding a bagel, she leans over to place it in front of misty, hugging the blonde. “Welcome back, we’ve missed you”

 

Misty’s eyes water slightly at the words, beaming at Zoe and thanking her for the food. She still couldn’t believe she’d finally found her people, her tribe to look after her and take care of.

As she was eating she noticed several of the younger students looking at her, turning to cordelia with a small frown on her face at the side looks she’s getting.

“Why am I being watched by several teenagers?” Some of the teachers sniggered at her words, Zoe answering the question for her as Cordelia busies herself with cleaning up the mess lily has made.

“Cordelia spoke about you often, mentioning your powers in lessons with the children and how much we lost on-on that day” she didn’t want to say the day misty died, “we also have a sort of memorial thing once a year where we leave flowers out for you and madison” Queenie scoffed at this, “not that we lost a lot when that bitch died”

Cordelia stayed silent, wiping Lily’s face while misty processed Zoe’s words. A ringed hand finding hers, looking up to see misty’s wet eyes smiling at her.

“Thank you for not forgetting about me Miss Cordelia”

Cordelia squeezes her hand, “you’re not easy to forget about, I never would”

Queenie coughs something along the lines of “that’s gay” into her cereal before standing up and heading to her class, leaving two blushing girls and a confused child in her midst.

 

“What’s gay?”

Cordelia choked on her coffee, making Zoe burst out laughing and hurry off to help wash the dishes when Cordelia shoots her a look. Oh _god._

Cordelia clears her throat and makes it as simple as she can for the girl, “you know how Zoe and Kyle love each other very much? And the sleep in the same bed and live in the same room in the house” One nod, “well gay means instead of Zoe loving a man like Kyle, she would love a woman like Queenie” two eyebrows crinkle adorably, “so you and misty are gay?”

This time it’s misty who chokes on her bagel, excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Cordelia glaring at her as she disappears.

“Yes darling, me and misty are gay”

“Oh...can I have some more cereal?”

 

Misty comes back after the table has been cleared away and all the students have gone to their lessons, lily colouring in a giant dragon on some large paper spread out across the wooden table. Cordelia leaning over her and smiling as the girl hands her crayons and tells her where to colour.

Misty slowly leans against the door, taking in the picture of Cordelia with lily and feeling completely and utterly happy for the first time in her life. She’s never felt like this before, not when she was in her swamp, not before she got burnt at the stake. Her life went from one bad thing to the next and she would go through it all again just to see cordelia smile like that forever.

As if she notices she’s being watched cordelia looks up, the swamp witch beaming at her as she crosses the room to place a loving chaste kiss on her lips. Neither of them able to stop smiling as misty sighs at how peaceful she feels and connects their foreheads.

“I’ve missed being home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @queerwriter send me prompts if you want me to write anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want me to continue please comment and I might make it a series instead of a oneshot, if you have any prompts for me I’m my tumblr is @queerwriter


End file.
